Who’s line is it anyway beyblade style!
by HunnyBunnyBearWithMonkeyBoxers
Summary: it is who’s line is it anyway…beyblade style! MWAHAHA! Ahem…
1. Chapter 1 pickle juice or oranges? Wait…

**Title:** Who's line is it anyway-beyblade style!

**Summary:** it is who's line is it anyway…beyblade style! MWAHAHA! Ahem…

**Authoress:** miss-all-that-and-more

**A/N:** I LOVE whos line is it anyway…so im all 'BEYBLADE AND WHOS LINE!'…ha ha…kai would be all 'wtf?'….Max…HA!

**ONE**-pickle juice or oranges? Wait…what?

(Who's line theme music)

"Hello!" A young girl called. She was 13, and had blonde hair that was in a ponytail and had green eyes and white cat ears.

"And welcome to who' line is it anyway…beyblade style!"

The camera person, the hostess' friend, aimed the camera at the boys…

Kai blinked at the crowd.

"WTF?" He mumbled.

"YAY! I LOVE THIS SHOW!" Max sang.

Tyson stared at the buffet table, and Kenny was hugging Dizzi while Ray was grinning.

"I lied to the blade breakers, saying that this was a tournament…cause I'm smart and knew they would nor come otherwise…" She turned to Kai, holding the microphone tightly.

"Hint, hint." She said to Kai, who glared at her in response.

"Well…yes, first we will start with SCENE IN A HAT!"

The camera person blinked, who had gold hair to her waist and blue eyes.

"That's not how-"She was cut off as the hostess said,

"Well this isn't LIKE the real show!"

She dug in the hat, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth in concentration.

"AHA!" She chirped.

The boys blinked, except for Max…who was…humming the theme song to who's line…

"This game is for Ray, Max and Tyson. The scene is Tyson is a traveling solider (1) and Max is a lost puppy in Israel…Ray is the enemy, a goofy solider who is gay!"

The boys blinked…everyone but Ray, Max and Tyson sat down.

"NO way are we doing that!" Ray simply said.

"Oh yes you will…"She sneered, pressing a button on a clicker that magically appeared.

The three boys yelped in pain as they felt electricity run through their bodies.

"I am the authoress AND hostess…so I can control you!" She laughed evilly, and the boys cringed.

"Fine." Ray growled.

"I GET TA BE A PUPPY!" Max chirped.

"Begin!" The hostess called.

"WOOF WOOF!" Max said, pretending to chase his tail.

Ray rolled his eyes, but pretended to hide in the magical invisible bushes of wonder. (2)

Tyson walked to where Max was, and blinked.

"Puppy?" He asked.

"DIE EVIL PUPPY!" He screeched, pretending to shoot at Max.

The hostess slammed at the buzzer, but Tyson kept shooting…well…yeah.

"I SAID BEEEEEEP DAMN IT!" She shrieked angrily.

They all paused.

"You guys suck! You are NOT funny! Try again!" She snapped.

XXXX

EH HEE HEE HEEEEEE. Sorry it was short…'

The hostess is MWA! (Kisses at computer screen)

Ahem…well yea…

(1)-**I was listening to 'Traveling Solider' by Dixie Chicks as I typed this.**

(2)- **I was really hyper…**

**XXXX**

Okies then...till next time then!


	2. Chapter 2 AND NOW ITS…BARNEY! Oh my…!

**Title:** Who's line is it anyway-beyblade style!

**Summary:** it is who's line is it anyway…beyblade style! MWAHAHA! Ahem…

**Authoress:** EVILBATHTIMEDUCKY(previously known as:miss-all-that-and-more)

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. I have, like, 10o other stories I needed to update but I only updated, like 3. and I made another story, AND I have HW! AGH! (Takes all HW and throws it in fire) BURN!BURRRRN!MWAHAHAHAHA!

**ONE**-AND NOW ITS…BARNEY! Oh my…!

**(Who's line theme music)**

"We are back! Welcome!" The hostess called, waving her scrawny arm.

"We left off at a re-do since our actors SUCK!" She laughed, pointing at Tyson, Ray and Max and giggling.

Max giggled like a school girl, ray made a face and Tyson stuck his tongue out.

The hostess skipped to her desk and plopped down, grinning.

"GO!" She called.

"ACTION, DARLINGS!"

Obediently, the three got in their places, glancing nervously at the MAGICALREMOTEBUTTONTHINGOFDOOM. The hostess smirked, and waited.

Tyson came out and saw Max, chasing his 'tail' around and yipping. Tyson poked Max, who whimpered.

"Oi! Puppy, you might get shot out here, dud!" HE called, eyes huge.

"BARK BARK WOOF WOOF AWOOO!" Max said, sticking his tongue out and pretending to hump Tyson's leg.

"OMFG! HE'S IN HEAT! SHIT!" Tyson screeched like a girl, shaking his leg and sending Max flying across the room and into a girl's lap. The girl looked up, icy blue eyes wide. She was about the hostess' age, around 13. She had black hair to her shoulders and pal, pale skin.

"Um…" She mumbled.

Max looked up at her with huge, puppy eyes and barked.

"AWWWWW!KAWAII!" She screamed huggling Max who grinned goofily.

"ARGH! NO HUGGING THE DAMN BLONDE! RAWR!" The hostess roared, turning into a giant pig and stomping on an innocent little boy who was picking hid nose and giggling.

"O.O OKAY BAD PIGGY!" She screeched, tossing Max at Tyson. The hostess calmed down and grinned cutely.

"GO on now."

Tyson trembled and nodded, and max was scarred for life.

Ray came out, and he looked pissed.

"Hey…big…boy." He growled.

"BE MORE REAL KITTY!" Molly howled, eyes narrowed.

"No." Ray hissed.

"OINK!"

"OKAY OKAY!" Ray called, eyes wide.

"Hey big boy." He reluctantly drawled.

Tyson cringed and looked at him funny.

"Okay, German solider dude! Leave!"

Max came running up and pretended to hump Ray's leg.

"AGH! DAMN MUTT!" He cried, flinging poor Maxie across the room and at Molly, the hostess', face.

Silence.

"HAHAHAHAHHAA!" She cried, flinging Max at Kai who grunted as Max toppled onto him.

"Heee heee. Enough back to your seat!" She called, everyone did so.

"Next is sound effects!"

The camera person zoomed in on the crowd, and went back at Molly. Her white ears twitched and she hopped out of the chair and ran up to Tala, who was laughing his ass off.

"YOU AND…" She stopped at the raven haired girl who was huggling Max earlier.

"YOU!"

She blushed and the two ran onto stage. Molly handed them microphones and grinned.

"The scene is Kai is a playboy who is after Kenny, a female office worker. You know the rules, GO! ACTION! HOLA HA!"

Everyone gave her funny looks and began. Only Kai didn't her was glaring at Molly. She glared back, electricity shot between the glares.

"I. Have. The. Remote." She sneered.

Kai frowned and stepped onto the stage, cussing aloud to himself.

"Wassup, babe." Kai said, really convincing to Kenny.

"Oh my!" Kenny giggled like a girl.

Kenny walked over and pretended to type on a computer.

"Tippa tippa tippa tippa!" The raven girl giggled.

"TAP!" She screeched happily.

Kai walked over and leaned over Kenny, pretending to look at the 'computer'.

"What's that?"

Kenny blinked at him and got up, throwing his hips around like a girl. Kai shrugged and walked over, pretending to fall over something.

"BAM!" Tala laughed evilly.

Kai glared at him, and got up. Kenny ran over and helped him up, eyes wide.

"Are you okay sir?" he asked in a girly voice.

Kai grunted and said,

"I am now babe."

Molly hit the buzzer, laughing like a maniac.

"Kai! I am SO not surprised you could act like that!" She laughed, coughing and wheezing as she began to hyperventilate. She fell to the floor.

"OMFG! SHES DYING!" Tyson screeched like a girl, running in circles and ramming into the wall.

"Good!" kai grunted.

"OH! HALLULUGHIA!" Ray called, laughing like Molly was earlier, like a maniac.

"NO! GIVER HER CPR KAI!" The raven haired girl screamed.

"EEEEEW! NO!" he spat, but Max saw a small blush on his cheeks.

"FINE! TALAAAAA!YOU!" She cried, eyes like: OO

Tala smirked.

"Sure."

He walked over to her and held her head. Cheezy background music was heard, then the camera person threw a rock at ray, who was playing the music on a piano.

He lowered in and was about to when kai went:

"RAWRRRRRRRARWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!"

Everyone looked at him and blinked.

"Um…sorry, go ahead." He coughed.

Tala shrugged and began giving her CPR. After (Inset time here) she woke up and eyes went wide as Tala's mouth was on hers. She slapped him and stood up, blushing.

"OMFG! OMFG! ITS ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE DREAMS !ONLY KAIS NOT ON A HORSE AND RAY'S NOT WEARING A CHICKEN SUIT! ONLT IM LIVING IT THIS TIME!OMGG!" She screamed frantically, running around and bumping into Kai.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Until next time, see yash!" The camera person said, turning the camera on her, only to be hit in the head with a rock by Molly, who yelled,

"THAT'S MY LINE DAMNIT!"

**(Ending theme music)**

**XXXXXXXXXOMFG!OMFG!XXXXXXX**

MMMKAISHAZ! That's all for now!

O.O _STONED_

About everyone in the WORLD take drugs and get STONED!OMFG!

Not me though, cuz I onw ddd-dd-d----dddd—d-d-d-dd-DAWGZHA!

Till next time on this show and junk! **(waves)**


End file.
